kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Derek Lister
The Spider Fangire with his true name being "The Capriccio of the Paradise with Light" of the Insect Class of the Fangire subclass, is a dangerous & childish psychopath with a diehard attraction to the Walker women (Lillian in 1893; Mercy in the present), & has been an annoyance to the protagonists of the series since the first episode. Derek Lister Derek Lister is the human form of the Spider Fangire, he is an insane Fangire. Because of his encounters with Lillian & Jonathan in 1893, he has become obsessed with her. In the present day, his obsession shifts to Lillian's great-great granddaughter Mercy, making attempts to have her for himself. In his final attempt, he accidentally gains the Cross Belt & uses it to make Mercy his. But once he loses the Cross Knuckle due to his attraction to Mercy, Derek is weakened by the Garulu Fever of Emperor Form & then destroyed by the fully awakened Emma. He uses hand puppets to talk to his prey, cowardly attacking weaker opponents. He first appears in 1893 at a funeral where Lillian attempts to kill him but he escapes via his invisibility ability. Though Jonathan lacks the strength to fight Derek, Wolfgang manages to force the Spider Fangire to retreat. At the present day, Derek reintroduces himself while abducting Mercy due to the resemblance to her great-great grandmother. Unfortunately, the Sheep Fangire's own obsession with Mercy proves a hindrance in Derek's plan. When Derek attempted to abduct Mercy personally, he gets attacked by Cross, escaping when Vampire King gets attacked himself. He later found the Rider's body along the shore after his defeat from Cross, & was about to crush Vampire King's skull with a rock then fleed when Vampire King twitched, the latter still within the land of the living. With this bit of info, Derek manages to get William to spare him for the moment & go after Mercy without fear of Cross's interference, though it was only to serve in William's interests of getting Vampire King out to the open, driving the Fangire off once he did his job. When the Bishop arrives, Derek was used by him to awaken Emma as the new Queen, stealing the Cross Knuckle as a result. After losing the Cross Knuckle due to his attraction to Mercy, he is later severely beaten by Vampire King in Emperor Form before he was completely destroyed by Emma, fully awakened as the new Queen. A.R. World Derek Lister is a strange young man who is in actuality the Spider Fangire. He is the first Fangire that Darren & Summer encounter in the A.R. World of Vampire King, & reveals to them the truce that exists between Humans & Fangires while posing for a photo in the Tinker Studio. Statistics *'Height': 210cm *'Weight': 180kg Kamen Rider Cross *Rider height: 218 cm *Rider weight: 160 kg *Ability perimeters: **Punching power: 4.2t **Kicking power: 1.8t **Maximum jump height: 18m **Maximum running speed: 100m/9.6s Save Mode is the mode used by Cross mostly in the year 1893 in one of its early prototypes. See Also *Ryo Itoya - Kamen Rider Kiva counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Vampire King Category:Monsters Category:Fangires Category:Spider Monsters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Riders Category:Vampire King Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Temporary Riders